But You Came Back
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: He does not care that she left. She came back, and that's all that matters. A teensy bit of angst...squint and you may see it.


**But You Came Back:**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of CSI...huge, depressed sigh

**Spoilers:** 8x07 Goodbye and Good Luck

**Summary:** But you came back, and that's all that matters.

**A/N:** No beta, and this was a personal challenge from **The Queen of Sin**...hope you like it Joey!! Here's what she wanted in it:

1. **GSR**

2. **Fluff**

3. **Sara's homecoming**

4.** Mention the word "cuddle-fest"**

5. **More than 1,000 words**

* * *

Grissom was sitting in his office, completely lost in thought. He twisted his wedding band unconsciously on his finger, reminiscing the day he first wore it and when he placed an identical one on the finger of the woman of his dreams. He sighed as he also remembered the day that she left. He decided to continue thinking of the first one, because it was so much less painful.

_He stood at the front of the church, his palms extremely sweaty. He wiped them on his pants and tried to calm down. He looked out into the church, and it was empty. They wanted a small wedding, with just the two of them. He heard the doors open and he saw an angel walk into the church. She wore a simple yet beautiful off-white dress that hugged all of the right places. Her hair was down to her shoulders and wavy, just like he liked it. She applied a bit more makeup than she usually did, but not too much. Her eyes were sparkling and a smile was plastered to her face as Jim Brass accompanied her down the aisle._

_They got to the front alter and they stopped. The preacher asked if Jim was willing to give Sara away, and he happily did so. Since Jim was the first person to find out about them, they asked him to play the role as Sara's father. Sara joined her husband-to-be along with the preacher, and Brass took a few steps back. The preacher asked if they had their own vows written, and they both did. Sara made Gil go first, so he did._

_Taking her shaking hand in his, he said, "Since the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew I was in love. You captivated me with your beauty, intelligence, and willingness to learn. I'm sorry it took me so long to pull me head out of the microscope – as Catherine put it once – and open up to you. I love you with all of my heart, and I will love you and cherish you, honor you, be by your side throughout everything, sickness and health...I won't ever leave you._

_With tears in her eyes, she smiled her dazzling smile. She swallowed before beginning her vows, "I've loved you since...well, since forever. I've always made it obvious...but apparently you can't take a hint. Even though I've threatened to leave and I've told myself to give up, I knew I never would be able to. My life with you is the only positive thing in my life, and I feel safe in your arms. I will also stand with you, love you, cherish you, comfort you, be there for you, and love you some more...I promise that I'll never leave you either."_

_The couple beamed at each other, hardly containing themselves. When the preacher said those five little magic words, the two geeks leaned in and captured each other's lips. They pulled away only for air, and could not stop the smile. Jim smiled at the two and said, "Congrats guys, I gotta get going. Gil, take care of her...Sara, well, just don't hurt him."_

_"I won't," she said, at the same time he answered, "I will."_

_He left, and the newly married couple went home. Since they both had the next three days off, they wanted to spend it with each other. Grissom carried her inside, and Sara giggled the whole way in. He walked to their bedroom, and plopped her down softly on the fluffy bed. He devoured her lips and she kissed him back, threading her fingers in his curls._

_"Why don't you get into something more comfortable," he said huskily._

_"Like, nothing?"_

_"Precisely," he whispered, sending a chill of anticipation down her spine._

_They both slowly stripped each other down, their lips never parting. They were so close to each other, someone would've thought they were glued together. He gently laid her on her back, and entered her gently. They rocked together slowly and lovingly, wanting the moment to last. They both came, screaming each other's names', and collapsed on one another. Grissom hugged her to him, and she cuddled up next to him. That was one thing that surprised him when they first started dating, how much she loved to cuddle. He did not mind it, in fact he enjoyed their "cuddle-fests" as she would call them._

_"I'll never leave," she murmured quietly before slipping into a blissful sleep._

"But you _did_ leave me," he whispered, pain rising in his chest.

Tears built up in his eyes as he remembered how he felt reading her letter almost six months ago. He could not believe that he was so blind and did not see that she was burning out. A tear slipped down his cheek, but he did not even realize it. He did not even notice when a person stood in his doorway. The person walked into the room and wiped away the tear, snapping him out of la-la-land. His jaw dropped and his heart fluttered as he looked into the intruder's chocolaty orbs.

"S-Sara?"

"It's me," she whispered, tears in her eyes as well.

He stood up and pulled her into a humongous hug. All of the anger, sadness, loneliness, and hurt from the past six months disappeared as he inhaled the fruit scent of her hair. He noticed that she had gotten highlights into it in the time she had been gone. Also, the grayness around her eyes had gone, she did not look tired anymore, and she looked much happier. He pulled apart, only to capture her lips into a passion-filled kiss. She kissed him back, embracing him as the kiss grew deeper and deeper.

They pulled apart and tears were trickling down her cheeks. She sniffled as she said, "I'm really sorry, Gil, I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay...you're here now," he said gently.

"God, I can't believe I left you with a note...I didn't even call or write to you or answer your calls," she whispered, pain obvious in her voice. "I'm surprised you still have your wedding ring on...if I were you, I would've chucked it into Lake Mead. Gil, I'm really sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you, you must hate me."

"Sara, there is no way I could hate you...I swore that I'd never leave you and that I would love you forever and ever," he said.

"But, I left you," she said. "I broke my vow...I promised I'd never leave you, but I did."

"But you came back," he whispered, pulling her into a rib-cracking hug, "and that's all that matters."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Okay, probably won't happen like this, but hey, a girl can dream right? I hope you enjoyed this, and please leave a review to tell me whether you did or did not.

And for those of you reading **Dreams and Realities**, the final chapter will be up soon.


End file.
